This description relates to establishing coordinate systems for measuring objects.
To detect deformations and other types of manufacturing errors, parts are often inspected prior to being delivered and used for their intended purposes. Upon detection, parts deemed to have failed inspection may be identified for appropriate action (e.g., providing the defective part to a stage for corrective action, discard the part, etc.). For such inspections, information collected from each part may be compared to one or more predefined standards or requirements to determine if a deformation or other type of abnormality is present.